


Nice To Meet You

by hobyblack



Series: Hoby does MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Wanda doesn't usually hook up with strangers, but she might make an exception just for Jessica Jones. Written for MCU Kink Bingo. Square: Anonymous Hook Up.





	Nice To Meet You

Wanda never did things like this. Never before had she kissed someone in a bathroom, much less made out with a total stranger in the bathroom of a bar she didn't quite remember the name of.

She didn't know the woman's name. She had dark hair and piercing eyes and was one of those most beautiful women Wanda had ever seen. More than that, she looked like she could kick anyone in the bar's ass, and that had turned out to be Wanda's type.

And then they were in the bathroom stall, and things had gotten more heavy and heated."What should I call you?" Wanda asked between kisses.

The woman looked bothered that she had asked. She was older than Wanda. "Call me J.J."

Wanda was sure that wasn't her real name, but she didn't ask questions. "I'm Wanda."Wanda was wearing a short black skirt, which J.J. hand had slid under, slowly making her way up Wanda's inner thigh. She looked at Wanda as if for permission. Wanda simply nodded.  
  
J.J.'s hand wandered higher underneath her black cotton panties. She spread apart Wanda's lower lips finding her clit. Though they were both drunk, J.J.'s hands were steady and confident, like she had done this a hundred times before. Maybe she had. Wanda knew it was foolish to feel jealous of that.

J.J. circled her clit gently, teasing her. She looked directly into Wanda's eyes, and her green eyes were piercing... yet familiar. Had Wanda seen this woman before? Did she know her? No... that was impossible. She would remember someone like J.J. who was currently sliding Wanda's black panties off, so they were around her ankles. Their mouths met as two of J.J.'s fingers plunged inside Wanda.

Wanda was wet and ready, but she still let out a gasp against J.J.'s lips and archer her back as J.J.'s fingers pumped back and forth methodically. She found herself leaning into the movements, her hips doing almost as much work as J.J's fingers.J.J. was biting her neck holding Wanda's wrist with her free hand, pinning her to the wall of the bathroom stall. She picked up speed, her fingers gaining momentum as Wanda moaned, her left hand firmly grasping J.J.'s ass.

And then Wanda remembered why J.J. looked familiar to her. They had never met before, but she recognized the face. One of the Defenders, a private investigator, and a superhuman. She had seen the files. Tony had records on every superhuman he knew of. Whether it was because of the Sokovia Accords or his own paranoid need to have tabs on everybody was unknown.

She felt her body react to what J.J. was doing and she reached her climax as she called out "Jessica?"

Jessica kept pumping while Wanda's muscles spasmed with pleasure."Yeah. I'm Jessica Jones. J.J. for short. Wanda Maximoff, am I right?" Wanda nodded. Suddenly their anonymous hookup didn't really seem all that anonymous. They probably knew some of the same people. Wanda was embarrassed, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Nice to meet you," Jessica said. "Now that we're properly acquainted maybe we should go out sometime."

"I would like that," Wanda said.


End file.
